La Muerte De Un Dios
by susuki-1
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando una mortal y un dios se encuentran? y cuando este no vuelve ¿su recuerdo perdura? One-Shot


**Declaimer: ****Los personajes princípiales aquí mostrados no me pertenecen, son de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi. ****Sin embargo la historia que a continuación se muestra es totalmente de mi autoría.**

**Hola esta no es una historia, si no un conjunto de one-shots que yo escribi y decide ponerle Relatos, espero les guste por favor dejen comentarios. Resubido.**

**RELATOS I**

– Cuenta una leyenda cuando los humanos, Hanyous, Youkais y dioses, se encontraban unidos en un lugar sumamente hermoso, eran los límites de este mudo con el otro, todo era paz y tranquilidad las personas no se preocupaban de la muerte ya que era algo natural y ninguna persona mataba a otra, una completa amistad entre mundos totalmente diferentes –

**_Esto es lo que cuenta una anciana a un pequeño que casi aborda el tren de los sueños, el niño muy atento al relato de esta, aunque sabe que esta apunto de dormir tranquilamente, pero el pequeño sigue escuchando las palabras que salen de su boca con una historia magnifica que contar._**

La historia era sumamente hermosa, solo que toda historia tiene un romance imposible de realizar, pues adivinen que, esta es una de esas historias, para muchos ridículo, para otros la causa de la guerra y para la mayoría la culpa de la muerte de un dios, solo por estar enamorado.

Creo que ya les dije el inicio de la historia y de que se trata, lo que no les he dicho es que esta guerra nunca acabara, pasa de generación en generación, y si no comprenden lo que les acabo de decir, pues lo invito a que sigan leyendo la historia.

La muerte de un dios

Una mañana hermosa, un sol brillante, las flores relucientes, en fin un mudo perfecto (¿absurdo no?), esa mañana uno de los hijos de los cuatro dioses (así se hacían llamar ya que estos eran sumamente unidos) salio a caminar ya que estaba aburrido, de pronto escucho una voz angelical, pensó inmediatamente que era una musa, al acercarse más se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado, era una simple mortal, pero aun así, se dio cuenta que era mas hermosa que todas las diosas juntas, poco a poco se acerco, al estar lo suficiente mente cerca se digno a hablar con ella…

– Tienes una voz una voz magnífica– dice aquel apuesto dios y sonríe triunfante

– ¡Oh! –Dice la joven un poco impresionada –mil gracias mi señor– le dice cortésmente y haciendo reverencia

– No, no tienes que hacer eso– le pide el joven tratando de que aquella chica se volviera a incorporar

– Oh, pero uno no tiene permitido ver a un dios a los ojos, es una falta de respeto, mi señor– termina de hablar y mantiene la cabeza gacha

–Oh, pero pequeña no te preocupes por eso, ya que yo si lo permito, por favor muéstrame tu rostro– el joven se le acerca dulcemente y con la mano derecha toma a la chica del mentón y la levanta delicadamente, lo que observa lo deja impactado

Pues imagínense un dios enamorado a primera vista por la belleza de una simple mortal, este señores es el comienzo de la tragedia. No les cuento mas de aquel encuentro ya que todos sabemos lo que sucedió, la joven al ver la belleza de un dios quedo impactada, como les dije se enamoro, ¡que tontería!

Una mortal y un dios enamorados, estos dos sabían exactamente lo que sucedería si se enteraran los dioses y las personas de su amor, creo que la historia es conocida, pero aun así las seguiré contando.

Paso mucho tiempo los jóvenes se vieron a escondidas después de su primer encuentro no dejaban de verse en el lugar donde se conocieron, se citaban allí una vez cada diez días al atardecer, solo que hubo un problema, dos años después de haberse conocido y justo en su aniversario el no llegó, la joven se preguntaba –¿dónde estas?, inuyasha ¿dónde estas?

Paso el tiempo y la joven había dejado de visitar aquel lugar donde conoció a Inuyasha. Por muchos años la chica se seguía preguntando si Inuyasha había regresado al lugar donde lo conoció, la era de los dioses se iba acabando ya que el hombre los estaba olvidando.

Cuando el hombre olvida a su creador, este desaparece para dejar que el se gobierne a su entera voluntad. A Inuyasha le había pasado lo mismo y no se le permitió volver a ver a su amada, pensó que toda eternidad la recordaría y en su mente siempre estaba el recuerdo de su querida Kikyou.

Pasaron los años y los Youkais dejaron de mostrarse ante los seres humanos convirtiéndose en rumos, en un, tal vez existan, historias, mitos y al final leyendas fantásticas en lo que nos gusta creer, la joven pensó que su amor se había olvidado de ella y aun en su muerte recordaba los dulces momentos que paso junto a él.

Inuyasha había vivido más de 10 mil desde la muerte de su amada, el hizo lo imposible para encontrarla en el mundo de los espíritus donde se supone que un alma llega al morir, pero nunca la encontró, su alma no llego ya que se había quedado estancada en el lugar donde su amor floreció, quedo allí atrapada hasta que renació.

Saben los dioses nunca olvidan y el amor de esta mujer había quedado grabado en el corazón de Inuyasha que se harto de ser inmortal lo cual causo un gran conflicto entre los dioses, fue expulsado y lo condenaron a vivir entre los humanos que una vez lo olvidaron, ese ser se volvió humano, quieran creerlo o no, así sucedió lentamente sus poderes iban desapareciendo no había marcha atrás se estaba convirtiendo en mortal.

Iba caminando por la calle como cualquier persona normal, hasta que en una florería al otro lado de la calle un rostro hermosamente familiar, el joven se emociono y corrió a su lado, de pronto se apagaron la luces, al abrir los ojos se encuentra con ese rostro hermoso que trae tan gratos recuerdos "al fin regrese amor" la joven solo sonrío, mientras el cerraba sus ojos por última vez, igual que el niño que acaba de dormir.

Fin

**Gracias por su tiempo espero les haya gustado.**

**Por Favor Sigan leyendo, en la lista de capítulos pueden elegir el que les guste, ya que como dije son one-shots por lo tanto no tienen elación alguna.**

**Proximamente: La Vida Despues De La Muerte.**

**Esperenlo, nos vemos a la proxima por favor dejen reviews.**


End file.
